


Girls (or Gems) Night

by DestinyLeane



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyLeane/pseuds/DestinyLeane
Summary: Connie introduces Slumber Parties to Spinel and Amethyst. Talks of Crushes do take place.





	Girls (or Gems) Night

"You guys are gonna love this! I've been dying to have friends over that my mom will actually let spend the night!" Connie grinned as she opened the door to her home, gesturing to allow Amethyst and Spinel inside. The gems looked around the small home, it wasn't like Steven's, it was older looking, despite the updated furniture.   
Connie closed the door and directed the two of them toward the couch. 

"So whatcha got planned?" Amethyst asked, kicking her feet up on the coffee table. Connie gently lifted them, making the gem set her feet back onto the ground. 

"A slumber party!" Connie exclaimed, smiling widely. Amethyst snorted with laughter. 

"Great! I love sleeping, so can I just lay right here?" She asked, readying herself to sleep on the spot. Connie shook her head, still smiling. 

"No I mean like a real slumber party, where we stay up and watch movies, paint our nails, and talk about things we like- sometimes we get really philosophical." Connie explained, pulling out a box from under the table and opening it to reveal a plethora of tiny bottles with colors in them.   
Spinel reached down and picked up one of the sparkly pink bottles, eyeing quizzically. 

"Why? Is it fun?" She asked, shaking the bottle and watching the glitter spin around inside. Connie nodded, taking the bottle from her and opening it to show her the little brush. 

"Its like something human girls do when they have friends over, and I figured it would be fun to introduce them to you guys. I think you'll really like it, Spinel, I have some fun games planned." The pink gem's eyes shot up at the words and a sheepish grin slipped across her face at the thought. 

"What kind of games?" She asked, her attention now fully centered on Connie. The girl stood up and walked into another room, returning a few minutes later with two or three board games. She set the boxes down to display for her two companions. Amethyst leaned closer to inspect what she had provided. 

"We've got Rodent Search, Sweettown, and Momopoly, a ruthless baby hoarding game." She laughed, pointing at each game respectively.   
Spinel nodded, pointing at one of the board games she found most interesting. 

"This one looks fun." She stated, eyeing the sweets and candy covered box, truthfully she only picked it because there was a strawberry frosted donut on the cover that she very much hoped would also be inside the box. 

Amethyst snorted, grabbing the momopoly box and holding it up with a laugh. 

"We should play this one, it looks fun!" She pointed at the rage filled mother's faces on the cover and chuckled.   
Connie smiled, opening up the candy covered box first. 

"We can do both! Sweettown is a pretty short game, so we'll do it first and then Momopoly." She answered, unfolding the board and setting the peices down. Spinel picked up what looked like a very flat donut person. 

"This one's me." She smiled, setting it down on the board where large pink letters indicated the start place. Connie nodded, picking out her own player peice, and Amethyst set down her box, grabbing a player peice for herself. 

"Okay, here's how you play." She explained.   
Spinel nodded, the overwhelming urge to win growing inside her as the rules of the game were laid out. 

"It's a pretty easy game." Connie finished, and thus they began. 

"Wow, Spinel that was fast." Connie explained as the pink gem set her donut price on the finish line. She had an inordinately quick play with the game. Leaving both Connie and Amethyst in the dust by the third draw.   
She looked up, losing her intense focus more a moment to answer her friend. 

"Yeah? I'm pretty good a games." She answered. She was. She was meant to be good at games, that what they liked right? Was it okay that she won already? 

"Okay, well let's see you try Momopoly." Connie giggled, putting up the sweets game in favor for Amethyst's choice.   
This game had far more rules than the last, and there was jail and adoption centers and daycares and a thing called CPS? Spinel idly picked up a small plastic human infant, inspecting it closely. 

"Okay, so this one is a little harder- and some say you can ruin relationships with it, but it's still a really fun game." Connie began, pointing at the locations on the board. "You're a mom and you have to emass as many daycares as possible, the more daycares, the more babies, and if you leave them alone for too long you can get called by other moms to go to jail." 

Spinel nodded, Amethyst was bouncing on the floor, eager to play the baby wrangling game. 

"I'm gonna wreck yall!" She laughed, feigning anger in her voice. 

"What?!" Spinel gasped, clutching her little plastic baby to her face. 

"You left your babies for too long, so you have to go to jail." Connie explained, holding her hand out to take the suddenly precious plastic toy from the gem. Spinel leaned away from the girl, not wanting to give up her child. 

"But if I'm in jail then they'll be alone longer- they could be heartbroken, I can't leave them!" She cried, stretching her hand up well out of reach of Connie. The girl sighed, smiling. 

"Don't worry, I'll babysit for you, they won't be all alone, and it's just for one turn." She answered. Spinel contemplated the thought, slowly retracting her hands and handing the little baby over. 

"Promise?" She said softly, still staring at her little plastic pink infant. Connie nodded with a smile. 

"I promise." 

"So what did you think?" Connie asked, pulling out her nail polish, she had convinced the two gems to paint their nails with her after their long game of Momopoly, she turned to face the two of them. 

"I really like this whole slumber party thing!" Amethyst replied, changing form temporarily to take off her shoes. Spinel nodded in agreement, though she wasn't too please that she had to leave her baby during the game. 

"Are you gonna take your gloves and shoes off?" Connie asked, sitting down and opening her box again. Spinel's looked up, drawn from her small thoughts.   
Amethyst chuckled at the thought.

"Can you even take them off? Gosh I bet it's weird looking!" She laughed, causing Spinel to blush brightly in embarrassment. Connie shot Amethyst a look and pulled out the same pink sparkly nail polish that Spinel had grabbed earlier. 

"We won't judge, promise." She smiled, side eyeing Amethyst to make her stop her barely conceiled giggles.   
Spinel thought about it for a moment, she hadn't ever taken her gloves off before..what if they thought it was weird? They might not be her friends anymore if they thought something was wrong with her.   
But they also might not want to be her friends if she refused, and things were going so well, she was having fun with them.   
The pink gem let out a reluctant sigh and changed her form to reveal her hands and feet.   
Amethyst sat up, quieting and she watched. 

"See? They look normal." Connie chided, elbowing Amethyst lightly. Spinel held up her hand, turning it slightly as she inspected it. Normal. 

"So do you guys have any crushes?" Connie asked as she delicately brushed the polish onto Spinel's fingernails. The gems looked up from the entrancing work and cocked their heads. 

"Like people you want to crush?" Spinel asked, unable to find a person who would fit the bill. Connie couldn't help but laugh at the misunderstanding. 

"No, I mean like..people you want to be around all the time and love a lot." She explained, finishing up Spinel's hand and moving onto Amethyst's.   
The purple gem laughed. 

"You mean like Steven?" Spinel said softly, the blush of her cheeks giving away her mild discomfort at the admission.   
Connie looked up and back at the pink gem. 

"No, I mean like people you want to like..kiss and hold and hug and go on dates with." She reiterated, unsure if she would need to explain further for her pink friend. 

"Well I don't have anything like that." Amethyst retorted, as the girl painted her nails. Connie nodded, smiling softly. 

"I do." She said in a low sing song tone. 

"Yeah, of course you do- it's Steven!" Amethyst remarked with a chuckle. Connie shook her head, blushing slightly. 

"Well, I really like Steven but there's this one kid at school- I think he likes me. I broke his arm once." She replied, reminiscing about her incident with Jeff.   
She really enjoyed spending time with him, being his teacher, it was a comfortable break from her worries with the diamonds, with gem stuff. Though, she didn't want to tell Steven about it, in case his feeling got hurt. 

"What about you, Spinel?" She asked, turning to the pink gem. Spinel tucked her head in her arms, suddenly unable to decide if she should say her thoughts or not. Unfortunately, her bright red face gave her away. 

"You do!!" Amethyst squealed, pulling her arm from Connie's hand and crawling over to face her. "Is it another gem? Is it Garnet? I bet it's Garnet." She laughed, nudging the pink gem. 

Spinel looked away in embarrassment, what was she supposed to say? She couldn't admit to them that she was having crushes. She didn't want to admit that being around Steven made her heart flutter and all she ever wanted to do was be around him, and touch him and talk and be held. She couldn't just say that. Out loud. In front of the two of them.   
Connie maybe, but Amethyst surely would make fun of her for it. Or worse. Tell him. 

Connie sat up, scooting over to the pink gem as she began to cool her arms over her head in a flustered attempt to hide. 

"Spinel you don't have to tell if you don't want to." She said softly, resting her hand on one of the layers of her arm. 

"Yeah, I promise I won't make fun of you!" Amethyst's tone turned sympathetic as opposed to her previous joking voice. Spinel lifted a portion of her arm, peeking through to see the two of them staring at her, both with compassion and intense yearning for her answer. 

"Steven." She muttered, her voice wavering as she admitted her feelings. Connie sat back, Amethyst could barely hold back her sputtering gasp. 

"That's sweet." The girl said softly, causing Spinel to peek through her arms once more. Connie was smiling down at her, blushing slightly at the thought of Spinel's infatuation. 

"We won't tell him." Connie added, lightly kicking Amethyst in effort to get the gem to close her agape mouth. "We promise."


End file.
